


No me dejes caer (Fictober 2019 - Día 25)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Había ido contracorriente, luchando contra un destino que él no había decidido. Había permanecido apartado en cada reunión, evitado cualquier tipo de contacto y tratando de no coincidir a solas ni un solo instante. Desde aquella fatídica cita había tenido la esperanza de no volver a verlo. Se mantenía alejado de la clínica, incluso había cambiado a su pequeña princesa de veterinario, y evitaba el lugar donde se habían visto por última vez. Estaba convencido de que no se encontrarían de nuevo. El mundo era demasiado grande como para que sus caminos volviesen a cruzarse. Lo veía tan imposible que, cuando meses después, Seokmin presentó a su pareja, el hombre al que había mantenido en secreto por una tonta superstición no supo ver las señales.#Fictober2019: Día 25. WolfOtp: Scoups x Woozi





	No me dejes caer (Fictober 2019 - Día 25)

Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Había ido contracorriente, luchando contra un destino que él no había decidido. Había permanecido apartado en cada reunión, evitado cualquier tipo de contacto y tratando de no coincidir a solas ni un solo instante. Desde aquella fatídica cita había tenido la esperanza de no volver a verlo. Se mantenía alejado de la clínica, incluso había cambiado a su pequeña princesa de veterinario, y evitaba el lugar donde se habían visto por última vez. Estaba convencido de que no se encontrarían de nuevo. El mundo era demasiado grande como para que sus caminos volviesen a cruzarse. Lo veía tan imposible que, cuando meses después, Seokmin presentó a su pareja, el hombre al que había mantenido en secreto por una tonta superstición no supo ver las señales.

La primera pista llegó al escuchar la historia de como se conocieron. Soonyoung había entrado en la pastelería buscando un postre de última hora para una comida con su grupo de amigos. Hablaron de amor a primera vista y otras cursilerías que le provocaron dolor de cabeza. Hasta ahí, todo parecía normal, luego llegó el nombre que no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza. _«Seungcheol siempre se queja cuando le cuento esta historia, dice que es como enseñarle comida a un muerto de hambre»_, había contado con una sonrisa sin imaginar lo que aquella única palabra había conseguido en Jihoon. Pensó que sería una coincidencia, al fin y al cabo ¿No había miles de personas en la ciudad y en el mundo con el mismo nombre o apellido?

Lo siguiente que debió advertirle de lo que ocurriría fue otra conversación con su futuro cuñado. Seokmin y Chan expresaron sus preocupaciones sobre Stella, la pequeña corgi llevaba días apática, a penas quería salir de la cama, y los tenía asustados. Obviamente, eran ellos dos los únicos aterrorizados, porque Jihoon se negaba a admitir que él también lo estaba. En medio de una enumeración de sus síntomas, Soonyoung les aconsejó que lo llevasen a la clínica de su amigo. Había conocido al hombre un día cuando ambos contemplaban la estatua de Seungcheol y desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. Al parecer, fue él quien le ayudo a abrir su clínica y, si las referencias que le estaban dando eran ciertas, parecía tener mucho éxito en la actualidad. Jihoon tampoco le dio importancia a eso, al fin y al cabo ¿No había miles de veterinarios en la ciudad?

La tercera y última señal fue la llamada que recibió durante la sobremesa. El veterinario y él habían quedado para conocer a Seokmin. También iban a ir otros de sus amigos, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. El lugar dónde se verían era el mismo en el que había estado la última vez, donde había visto al depredador en sus ojos y había salido de allí con la primera excusa que había encontrado. Ignoró aquel detalle sin preocuparse demasiado, al fin y al cabo ¿No era aquel uno de los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad?

No vio las señales y el día en el que ambos grupos se unieron, el encuentro fue inevitable. Llegó tarde debido al trabajo, una de sus máquinas se había estropeado y él debía supervisar su reparación. Se disculpó sin prestar mucha atención a la habitación y poco a poco fue recibido por los amigos de Soonyoung que lo acogieron con entusiasmo. Fue saludándolos de uno en uno hasta llegar al último. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con su sonrisa. Sus dientes, demasiado perfecto para un humano cualquiera, resplandecían al curvar sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo interés de la última vez, atrapándole al instante. La calidez de su tacto al unir sus manos y el aliento rozando su cuello al agacharse para hablar le dejó sin aliento.

— Volvemos a encontrarnos, corderito —Murmuró con su profunda voz, provocándole un escalofrío.

Después de ese día comenzó a esquivarle, hablaba con todos menos con él y se marchaba cada vez que había riesgo de quedarse a solas. Había tratado de escapar con todas sus fuerzas, de mantenerse tan alejado como fuese posible, pero había sido en vano. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a esperar sus encuentros con entusiasmo. Sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y su risa le tranquilizaba en los días malos. En más de una ocasión se sorprendió escuchando embelesado cuando hablaba, riendo genuinamente cuando bromeaba y buscándole cuando llegaba a los lugares de reunión. Sin saber cómo ocurrió, comenzó a disfrutar de su presencia, de la forma en la que hablaba con los animales o la manera en la que trataba a todos. No importaba lo que estuviese haciendo, si necesitaba su ayuda o su experiencia, aparecía. Había sido testigo de la cantidad de veces que había ido a buscar a Soonyoung o había sacado a Mingyu de problemas. Eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorase sin darse cuenta.

Ignoró sus sentimientos, los apartó por cabezonería, por orgullo. Se mintió a sí mismo para no sufrir, atemorizado de sentir demasiado, pero no fue capaz de ocultar mucho más tiempo. Cuando le llevó al mirador para hablar con él en privado, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de los entrometidos de sus amigos, no pudo seguir fingiendo. Tuvo que admitir que, de la noche a la mañana, se enamoró de Choi Seungcheol, el veterinario amante de los animales, el amigo leal y el depredador que le miraba como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué sigues corriendo? —Le preguntó el hombre que le perseguía en sueños, que le hacía temblar con tan solo estar cerca. Estaba de espaldas, observando la ciudad bajo sus pies. Iluminado por la luna con el pelo moviéndose con el viento, era la viva imagen de la libertad—. ¿Por qué sigues huyendo de mi? —Su voz no tenía la fuerza usual, parecía triste, derrotada. Estaba aceptando lo inevitable, el final de aquel juego que había iniciado. Se estaba rindiendo, iba a dejar de perseguirle y Jihoon no quería que pasase.

— Tengo miedo —Admitió sin poder evitarlo. Se abrazó para protegerse del frío que se había instalado en su interior. Seokmin se lo había advertido: _«Llegará un día en el que se canse de ser apartado y no quiero que lo pierdas antes de haberlo encontrado» ­_—. De ti, de esa mirada salvaje, de la sensación de que quieres devorarme, de lo que siento por ti —Se frotó los ojos con frustación, no quería sentirse así, no quería sentir nada en absoluto—. Tengo miedo de ceder, de confiar en ti y darte el poder para destruirme, porque no creo que pueda superarte. Si lo acepto y te marchas… —Se calló, dejando que el silencio terminase la frase por él.

— Yo también tengo miedo —Seungcheol se acercó hasta él, acariciando su mejilla con una delicadeza que no supo que podía tener—. Si me muestro tal y como soy, si te revelo mis secretos y desvelo el misterio, temo que quieras correr y esta vez no sería capaz de alcanzarte. Ese día en mi clínica me sentí más vivo que nunca. He estado vagando sin rumbo, incapaz de acercarme a alguien el tiempo suficiente como para apegarme. No quería sufrir la pérdida, no quería ver marchar a nadie más. Tú eres distinto —Murmuró muy cerca—. Empezó como un simple juego, pero ahora sé que solo tú podrás destruirme. Me he enamorado de ti, Lee Jihoon, de todas y cada una de tus rarezas, de la forma en la que sonríes cuando crees que nadie te esta mirando, de la manera en la que cuidas de tus amigos… Y si continuamos con esto, no creo que pueda recuperarme si te vas, pero no quiero dejar de vivir por miedo.

Sin previo aviso, Seungcheol se alejó de él y cambio. Dónde antes había un hombre, ahora se erguía la imponente figura de un lobo negro. La forma en la que la luna brillaba sobre su pelaje y la inteligencia que había en sus ojos le dejaron inmóvil. Poco a poco fue acercándose a él y Jihoon contuvo la respiración, incapaz de moverse o apartar la mirada. Su hocico acarició su mano, rozando su pelaje contra su piel. Fue como si el hechizo que le mantenía atrapado se rompiese. Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— No me dejes caer, lobo —Susurró contra su pelaje—. Voy a dejar de huir, no quiero seguir escapando de ti.

Con esas palabras, sellaron su destino. Se había acabado correr, era hora de aprender a vivir. Seungcheol y Jihoon empezaron el primer capítulo de su nueva historia. Ambos tenían mucho que perder, pero se lo tomaron con calma. Iban pasito a pasito, disfrutando de su compañía. El destino no podía equivocarse cuando unió sus almas y, años después, cuando el lobo le pidió que pasasen la eternidad juntos, fue capaz de aceptar sin temor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ha llegado el momento que más esperaba de toda esta serie de relatos: el fin de la persecución del Jicheol! Con la tontería de no unirlos hasta ahora, estaba emocionada de poder escribiros esto ¿Era la única que lo esperaba?¿Cuál es vuestra otp favorita?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
